


The fires that burn

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt about there being a fire in Wentworth where Erica is trapped whilst everyone else is out and Franky returns to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fires That Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if the formatting is off as im posting this from my phone! Im thinking of making this a multi chapter, let me know if you want more :)

Erica didn’t even smell the smoke until she saw it sneaking under her door. She tried to keep her cool as she raced to the door opening it but the flames had already engulfed the corridor. She tried to see through the smoke but it was thick and had her coughing until it hurt. She retreated back to her office, running to the phone. The good news was it still worked and the fire department were on their way, the bad news was they were another ten to fifteen minutes away.  
Liz returned to the ladies from a short chat with Vera.  
“Everyone’s accounted for from all blocks. The guards and admin are all fine. The only one still in the building is the governor.”  
Franky had been on her tiptoes, looking through the crowds when she heard Liz’s words. Her head snapped back to the conversation.  
“Well, where is she? Is someone going to…go in? Where the hell are the fire department?”  
“On their way Franky. Apparently, she made a call from her office. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  
Franky looked at the prison, smoke pouring out the windows. How could someone trapped in that possibly be fine? That was as far as her thinking went before she began to run back towards the burning building. Liz grabbed her arm.  
“What are you doing?”  
Franky shoved her off roughly, “I’m going back. Just leave it.”  
“Franky, why would you,” Liz looked the younger woman in the eye, shaking her head. Everyone had gathered Franky had a thing for the governor, but most of them had assumed it was Franky playing games, she liked to flirt and muck around with people, but maybe it was more than that, “Just…be careful. Come out alive.”  
Franky tried to smirk but it came out as something more of a grimance, “No sweat.”

God, the smoke was thick. Franky pulled her shirt up over her face, but still couldn’t stop coughing. It had been disorientating, but she finally knew where she was and raced down the corridor to Erica’s office. She should know where she was, she spent enough of her time here. She turned the handle, thank god it opened. Erica was on her back on the floor, not moving. Franky threw herself next to her and shook her gently.  
“Come on, Erica. Wake up. Please, please,” she placed a hand on the governor’s face, hitting her gently, “Don’t let it end like this,” Franky could hear the desperation in her voice, but she didn’t care, nor did she care about the tears welling in her eyes, “Please. Miss Davidson. Erica. Whatever you want to be called, please.”  
Erica’s eyelids fluttered and she began to cough, “Franky,” she choked out, “you idiot. What are you doing here?”  
Franky’s smile was radiant even through tears, “Didn’t think I’d let you get away that easily, did you?””  
Erica’s only answer was a fit of coughing.  
“I’m going to get you out of here. Put your hands around my neck,” Franky was coughing too as she placed her arms under the governor’s body. Erica didn’t protest, she just swung her arms weakly around Franky’s neck.  
The smoke was only getting thicker and if Franky hadn’t already been shedding tears, the smoke would have her crying by now. She could hardly keep her eyes open against it and maybe if she’d been alone, she would have just given up. But not with the governor in her arms, passing in and out of coughing fits. She thought she knew where she was going but she could hear the hissing of the flames before she saw them licking up the corridor. The heat coming off them was unimaginable and Franky half ran and half stumbled in the opposite direction, forever checking that Erica was still alive in her arms. Eventually she managed to stumble out of the front of the prison, stumbling towards the crowd outside the building. She placed Erica gingerly down on the footpath, where it seemed a thousand people had quickly gathered, asking her even more than a thousand questions but she had eyes only for Erica, who was still coughing and spluttering as the medics put an oxygen mask over her face. She opened her eyes briefly and looked at Franky. She reached her hand out and took Franky’s fingers weakly in hers, giving them a quick and feeble squeeze before she was loaded into the back of an ambulance.  
Now a new set of medics was asking her questions, but all she could do was crash her knee’s onto the ground as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs and let her eyes close as she crumpled onto the concrete.


	2. Doubts and confirmations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, everyone knew what Franky was like; she was trouble, she wanted power, to be at the top and she was happy to use others to get there. Was it really a coincidence that she had this crush on the governor?

Franky coughed as she ran the length of the basketball court. She didn’t seem to be able to keep up quite as well as she used to. Still, she caught the ball and put it through the basket with ease. However, she held her side and took a seat with the rest of the girls. She hated to give up but she could feel her breathing wasn’t coming easily, and she hardly wanted to end up back in medical.  
She took a seat next to Liz, “Any word on the governor?” she asked her daily question.  
“Franky,” Liz sighed, “I said I’d tell you when I hear anything.”  
Franky bit her lip and nodded, “Thanks.”  
Erica smoothed out the creases once more and looked at herself in the mirror. They’d told her to take more time off, but she wanted to get back to work. She still had a minor cough but she felt fine, physically. She looked at the bags under her eyes and sighed. She knew she looked like crap, but her job was her life. Plus there was a certain prisoner she needed to see.  
“Franky,” Liz’s voice broke through Franky’s thoughts.  
Franky put her book down and sat up, “What is it?”  
“She’s back, she just got in,” Liz said.  
Franky nodded silently and Liz took that as her cue to leave her to it. She’d been around long enough to know when Franky wanted to be left alone and to not ask questions. It was likely that she’d never know the full story of Franky’s going on’s with the governor, but she knew it wasn’t her place to ask. If Franky wanted you to know something, she made sure you knew it.  
“Franky,” it was Vera this time, “the governor wants to see you.”  
Vera opened the door and Franky let herself in, without her usual swagger.  
“Thank you, Vera,” Erica said, as Vera showed herself out.  
Franky kept standing. Her eyes were going over Erica, but not in their usual way. There was concern in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. Erica gestured towards the seat across from her. Franky sat down.   
“Are you alright?” Franky didn’t care anymore. Erica knew she cared anyway, what was the harm of showing it now.

Erica’s eyes softened, “I’m fine Franky,” she hesitated, “thanks to you. I don’t know how I can ever thank you – “ as soon as she chose that expression, she regretted it. Franky couldn’t help but smirk, but surprisingly didn’t say anything suggestive; she hardly needed to with that smirk on her face and that look in her eye. Erica looked away, but couldn’t help but smile, “What I mean is… thank you. You saved my life.”  
Franky shrugged, “Yeah, well… “  
“You could have been killed yourself, Franky. I still don’t know why you did it, none of the other women – “  
“Yeah, but they don’t know you like I do,” Franky said, serious for once, “anyway, you’re worth it,” she smiled, but the usual confidence and swagger wasn’t there, “are you really okay? You’ve been gone for ages.”  
“It’s been a week, Franky,” Erica was an expert at the look-away smile and she practised it again now.  
Franky bit her lip, “It felt like longer.”  
“Were you worried?” Erica cocked her head to the side, smiling shyly.  
Franky laughed softly, shaking her head. She shrugged, “Maybe… Well, yeah I was. Come on, as if you weren’t worried about me,” she smirked.  
“Of course I was. I worry about all the women,” Erica said professionally, but couldn’t hide the slight smile playing on her lips.  
Franky nodded, “Right,” she stood up and moved over to Erica’s side of the desk, kneeling in front of her as she let out a cough, “you can’t play favourites, right?”  
Erica flinched as Franky coughed a little more. She looked down at Franky and into her pleading, dark eyes. How could she possibly say no to the silent question hanging in the air? She closed her eyes for a moment, without thinking and then both regretted and thanked herself for it as she felt Franky’s hand on her knee.  
“Right?” Franky repeated, still staring at Erica.  
Erica had always wondered if Franky was just interested in her physically, or in playing mind games with her. I mean, everyone knew what Franky was like; she was trouble, she wanted power, to be at the top and she was happy to use others to get there. Was it really a coincidence that she had this crush on the governor? It made perfect sense, didn’t it? But, Erica reminded herself, Franky had been pretty clear about her feelings even before she had been made governor, and if anything Franky had seemed disappointed when she didn’t get to spend as much time with Erica after she had been appointed the new position. And if that’s all it was, why would Franky have risked her own life to save hers? And if it was really just lust, why was Franky looking at her like that?   
What happened next would cement Erica’s answers and change not only her and Franky’s relationship but her life from this point on.


	3. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t even know what she wanted to say, let alone how to say it. At least not with words.

She shouldn’t have. But that was three steps behind her now; she shouldn’t have let Franky rest her hand on her knee for so long, she should have pulled away, she should have looked away from that intense gaze instead of returning it. But she couldn’t, and she knew it.

“Franky,” she said and stopped. She didn’t even know what she wanted to say, let alone how to say it. At least not with words.

Erica placed her hand on the side of Franky’s face, before her eyes flitted to her closed blinds. She pulled Franky off her knee’s and grasped her hand in Franky’s hair and pulled her face as close as she could. The two just stared at one another for a moment before they simultaneously leapt forward, crashing lips hard and fast and passionately. Franky kneeled in Erica’s lap when her back got sore from leaning over and felt Erica’s hand go to her back and pull up her top, touching her bare skin. That made Franky gasp, just for a second. She could feel Erica’s hand still hesitantly moving across her lower back.   
“Erica,” it was Franky who broke away first, breathlessly, “I love you.”  
Erica just stared at the prisoner for a moment. She couldn’t even question the sincerity of Franky’s words when she saw the tears in her eyes.  
“Franky…,” Erica bit her lip in that nervous way she did when Franky stared at her, “is that why you came back into the fire?”  
Franky swallowed, before she nodded, “You’re the most beautiful person in this place. The world can’t lose you,” she paused, “I can’t lose you.”  
Erica wasn’t used to Franky speaking so…affectionately. It took her by surprise, she never thought she’d see Franky without her mask. She was barely conscious of her right hand holding Franky’s waist, except she was so aware of it that her fingers felt like they were on fire.  
There was a knock at the door. Franky moved quickly, taking the seat across from the governor’s desk. Erica was slower but fixed up her hair and creased out her skirt.  
“Come in,” Erica sounded a bit hoarser than she would have liked and coughed gently.  
Vera opened the door, “Governor, your next appointment is here.”  
Erica nodded, “No worries, give me one minute to finish up.”  
Vera closed the door again.  
Franky looked…what was it, squeamish? Erica had never seen her look that way before. She smiled.  
“Your studying must have suffered while I was away, why don’t we get together tomorrow after lunch?”  
Franky stood up, “Sure, sounds good.”  
“And Franky,” Erica said as Franky went to open the door, “you are my favourite,” she winked as Franky grinned and bit her lip.


	4. A bit of commitment goes a long way.

Franky could hardly eat, but in prison you learned to force yourself to, even when you weren’t hungry. The truth was she couldn’t stop thinking about Erica. She didn’t regret telling Erica how she felt but it scared her how strong her feelings for the governor were and they’d only seemed to intensify since she had admitted. Not to the mention the way Erica had winked at her drove her crazy.

Erica wandered down to the library, she was early but she was keen, possibly too keen to see Franky. She was only sorry it had to be in the bloody library. She would have really preferred some privacy with Franky. She told herself off, today was about getting Franky’s tutoring back on track. That had to be the focus. Franky was a prisoner, a really…attractive, charming prisoner. Who needed her help. Her tutoring. By request of the department. Erica walked into the library; Franky was already sitting at a table, flipping through a textbook absently. And every reasoning flew out of the governor’s head as she approached the prisoner, taking a seat.

“Franky,” she smiled.  
Franky swiped her tongue along her lips, “Miss Davidson,” she grinned.  
Erica loved the way Franky did that, “So, have you kept up with your readings then?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, of course, chapter six.”  
“Good, anything you’ve had trouble with, that you need to go over?”  
“Nah, not really. The textbook didn’t really explain sentencing all that well,” Franky drawled, a smile playing on her lips, “but I just drew on some personal experience.”  
Erica shook her head, “Well, I can explain the procedure to you from a legal point of view rather than a…” she trailed off.  
Franky cocked her head, “Than what? A criminal?”  
“Franky…”  
Franky shrugged, “It’s fine, Erica. I am a criminal. I’m not pretending.”  
Erica sighed, “No, I think we’re both past pretending, don’t you?”  
Franky bit her lip, “I sure hope so, Erica,” she said softly.  
Erica wanted to reach across the table and take Franky’s hand, but she simply said, “We are, Franky. But you know, it’s not going to be easy.”  
“I know, Erica,” Franky began to move her hand, but stopped, remembering where they were, “but you’re worth it.”  
“Things have to change, Franky,” Erica said, looking the prisoner in the eye.  
“Like what?” Franky shifted in her seat, leaning ever closer to the governor.  
“I want you to keep your head down, lay low – “  
Franky lent back, crossing her arms, “Erica, I can’t just go from running this place to some do-gooder. Don’t you think people will guess why? They already say I suck up to you.”  
“Well, as long as they have no proof – “  
“I need to be top dog, don’t you get that?” There was an urgency in Franky’s voice that made Erica sigh.  
“I do. But I don’t want you getting in any more trouble. In less than two years, you could be out of here, but only if you behave.”  
Franky shrugged, “Behave. What’s the fun in that?” she joked, leaning into the governor’s personal space again.  
Erica resisted the urge to slam her fist into the table, “Don’t you get it, Franky? If you behave, if you can just keep your head down for once, you could be out. We could be together without all these prying eyes.”  
The smile vanished from Franky’s face as she nodded seriously, “Okay, Erica. I’ll behave,”. It was only then she knew that Erica was serious, that this wasn’t some game or fantasy she had to fulfil. That she wanted to be with Franky as much as Franky wanted to be with her.  
“Good,” Erica nodded, “now come on, back to studying, we’ve hardly covered a thing.”  
“Covered everything important,” Franky replied back smartly.  
“Hey, your study is very important and it will help you in your parole,” Erica said not too subtly getting her point across.  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “Know what I’d rather be studying,” she said quietly, giving Erica that look that made the governor melt inside.


End file.
